Shibusen Apocalypse
by miss requiem passion
Summary: The stakes were high; 2 weeks off of missions and the bragging rights of a God; but at what costs? Their friendship? Their Humanity? Its just a game, cruel as the suggester-Dr. Stein. It'll be over in a couple days, all back to normal then...right? HIATUS.


So here's a new story, inspired by my past weekend.  
>Its going to be a short story, and Im going to update quickly while the game is still in my head.<br>No more than 10 chapters, no less than 4 or 5.

**Some things to google before reading:**  
><span>Nerf guns<span>: Rapid Blaster, Vulcan, and Maverick.  
>...I think that's all the ones I used in this chapter.<p>

Overall, Sorry this is kind of short, its just the prologue.  
>I'll try to make the later chapters a lot longer.<br>Rated M, for violence, language, and "mature themes" later on.

Hope you enjoy. ~

* * *

><p>Maka glanced around the corner of the damp tree; her breathing harsh as her eyes rapidly looked around. She gave a signal at the side of her head, her eyes never ceasing to scan the area, an open field. You could see the specks of mud freckling her clothing, her bright, neon orange arm band tied securely around her upper arm. The same armband and state of clothing everyone else was supporting. She quickly breathed in, startled by the sudden hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Maka…" The deep base whispered, his eyes appearing a demonic glowing red under the blackness of night in the thick forest. Maka couldn't help but think how right he looked in a black tank top and dark ripped jeans. The orange band might have set the look of, but then again the orange band on everyone's arm set their look off.

"It's clear right? The field? Don't go off like that without me, I didn't know where you were…" He gave a signal behind him, telling the others to venture up towards him and his meister. He placed his brightly colored nerf gun on his shoulder, a rapid blaster, moving his head close to Maka's ear so no one could hear around him.

"…I'm supposed to protect you, regardless if I'm not the weapon right now." He sighed almost bored in her ear, sending Goosebumps down her back.

"I know…" Maka whispered with her head still turned away, staring at the open field as her, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters hid in the trees at the end of the forest. "I just wanted to make sure there weren't any zombies around."

"Fuck this sucks balls." BlackStar interrupted everyone's quiet thoughts. Leave it to him, the supposed to be ninja, to be louder than necessary.

"Having no Soul Perception sucks balls! I'll survive, naturally, and protect my woman, because I'm amazing; but you guys are fucked. Soul Perception was all Maka is and we know Soul is more useless then I am now. "

"Fuck you." Soul stated harshly, snapping his head back to BlackStar behind him, his eyes gleaming bright red in the moon light. He walked towards BlackStar, his rapid fire blaster pointed directly at his head. "I can protect my-"

"Shh!" Maka hissed, raising her dual Maverick nerf guns to the side of her head. "…Zombies." She stated clearly in a low whisper. Everyone visible tensed; subconsciously everyone touched their bright orange arm bands, as if to make sure they were still human. They all cursed Stein for this, for making everyone take medicine, at Shinigami-sama's request no doubt, that took away Soul Perception; but, not Soul renousance. The leaves from a couple trees away from Maka fell, causing everyone's eyes to zoom in at that spot, and Soul to stand a few inches in front of Maka; as if to defend and take anything that dare step towards his meister.

"Raaawr!" Echoed throughout the forest, a playful yell meant to scare everyone; and it did just that. Pot of Fire and Thunder laughed hysterically from the limbs of the tree, quickly being shaken out from the tall tree by Kirikou and scolded accordingly. The small twins held theirs heads, giving their meister a identical pouty faces; aside from one having oranges eyes and the other having yellow.

"Jesus Christ!" BlackStar fumed loudly, visibly letting his muscles ease. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Are you?" Soul and Maka harshly whispered back to him.

"BlackStar," Death the kid started quietly, holding Patti and Liz in weapon form because they couldn't keep up with the running. He continued to whisper, "Please refrain from yelling, you are going to get us spotted. We need to move."

"Yes, and quickly preferably." Tsubaki whispered close to BlackStar, her breath brushing against his neck. Having Tsubaki so on edge made BlackStar on edge. A god didn't let his girlfriend get taken, much less scared.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that…" Kirikou stated blankly, adjusting the Vulcan strapped to his shoulder. "They're still kids, ya know."

"Bulshit…" BlackStar muttered lowly, owing a pinch from Tsubaki. He visibly shifted, and Pot of Fire and Thunder giggled quietly behind their meister.

"We understand…" Maka whispered elegantly, her voice paitent. Much different from the younger days when she was 14. _"…However_, I believe this is where we part. We shouldn't travel in too big of groups, we wouldn't want to get a good portion of the humans all changed at once."

"Agreed." Kid stated in the background, coming from behind BlackStar and Tsubaki to take his place in front of Maka. Soul stood aside slightly, an unreadable expression on his face. "…We should form a plan real quick, you are going to meet up with Kim and Ox soon are you not?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet them here soon…" Kirikou stated, kneeling down and rocking on his ankles while adjusted his glasses. "…Can we discuss a plan real quick before you guys leave? I'll lay it out for Kim and Ox when they get here. We need to figure out how we are going to take out the zombies, they are starting to outnumber us."

"Fuck!" BlackStar yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and turning in a completely circle before resting his hands at his side again. "Already?"

"Shhh!" everyone whipped their heads back to harshly whisper at him. He quieted down, an evident scowl on his face.

"Why don't Maka and Kid go talk to Kirikou real quick and come back," Tsubaki suggested helpfully, pushing BlackStar down to force him to sit. "… The rest of us will keep watch."

"I don't think-" Soul started slightly annoyed.

"I think that's a good plan." Maka finished, her eyes sharply flicking the other way, paranoid that maybe she had seen something. "…We will be fast, if anything happens do the bird whistle and we will get back."

"Agreed." Kid transformed Patti and Liz back to normal, "…stay here and help out if anything happens. I'll be back soon."

"I don't think it's a good idea to split up." Soul argued blankly, though Maka was the only once to notice the tightness in his jaw line.

"It'll be fine," Maka assured him. "I think we'll all be fine. I'll be back in five, protect Liz and Patti okay?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the mention, but said nothing as the three meister's, pot of fire and thunder walked away into the darkness. The remaining meister and weapons sat uncomfortably, glancing around almost in a craze. Wondering silently how much longer they are going to remain humans in this game Stein thought would be so interesting to play. The reward wasn't just two weeks off from school, though that was really nice, it was the pride and bragging rights to say that you survived the zombie apocalypse; along, with your meister. Since nerf guns were being used instead of weapons, the weapons were given the mission to keep their meisters safe.

"I wonder when they will be back…" Liz spoke softly, leaning against a tree looking out onto the open field, the moon illuminating her front, while her shadow was casted onto her sister who was sitting behind her.

"they'll be back soon." Tsubaki assured everyone, resulting in a snort from BlackStar. "…Kid wouldn't let anything happen to Maka."

"Yeah right." BlackStar muttered under his breath, "…he probably be the one trying to hit on her."

Soul visibly stiffened.

"Not-uh!" Patti fist pumped, glaring at BlackStar. "…Kid-kun doesn't like Maka like that."

"I agree," Liz stated bluntly, putting her hands on her hips and turning to look at BlackStar. "…He would tell us, or _we_ would have noticed something."

"Pfft. Nothing gets past the great BlackStar bitches." BlackStar grinned, but Tsubaki quickly swatted him on the back of the head for calling them bitches. "…oww, Tsubaki!"

"You shouldn't call women that, BlackStar." Tsubaki sighed; rubbing the spot she hit him.

"Yeah…" BlackStar sighed off, a very uncharacteristic thing of him to do. Tsubaki moved to sit in front of him, concern ridden on her face.

"Don't worry about Maka, she will be fine BlackStar."

"Yeah," Patti and Liz chimed in quietly, a smiling on their faces. "…their tough!"

"Yeah, well nothing better happen to her." BlackStar stated threateningly low, though only Soul and Tsubaki really caught the threat. BlackStar looked at Soul, understanding full well the strict gaze set on the place where Maka was last seen.

A silence came over the group, all too busy thinking or too busy glancing around their environment, looking for zombies that may be in the distance. Eventually, boredom set in and Tsubaki decided to go over to talk with Patti and Liz quietly, signaling the boys to watch over the area.

"Yo, Soul…" BlackStar said quietly, as to not let the girls hear him talk. "You really okay with letting Maka go? That's not cool bro."

"Shut up." Soul nearly snarled, kneeling down to become eye level with BlackStar. "There isn't anything I can really do about it is there? _She just left_. If she isn't back in five minutes we'll go hunt her down…" Soul huffed, running a hand through his snowy hair in agitation.

"Yeah whatever, I could care less about your weapon complex. I was talking about letting her leave with _Kid_." BlackStar responded lowly, "…You know he's gonna make a move, or something like that. He's been eyeing her ass for week's bro, _weeks_."

"Whatever B-S." Soul grumbled, propping his elbows on his crouched knees, his Rapid Blaster barely touching the ground. "…he's not gonna do anything but be himself. He knows better than to make a move on Maka."

"Alright bro- first of all, if you call me B-S one more time, I'ma beat you. Second, why wouldn't he make a move?" BlackStar cracked a grin playfully, "…did you say something to him and keep me out bro? I would have _loved_ to see that conversation go down."

"What conversation?" A blond step out from the shadows, Kid not even 3 steps behind her. "…did I miss something?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing Maka," Soul stated roughly, standing up and locking eyes with Death the Kid. No one noticed the tension except for BlackStar, who continued to grin sheepishly. "…how did the meeting go? What are we doing?"

"Well-" Maka started, putting a piece of her long blond hair behind her ear as she glanced around the field for any signs of zombies. Soul Made a mental note to remind her that her hair looked much better down, because pigtails at 19 were way out of style.

"We are going to go across the field." Kid announced in, interrupting her with his voice low and deep. He stepped behind Maka, leaning his back against the tree while he grabbed a piece of her hair blowing in the wind and winded it around his finger. Soul clenched his fist in his pocket, and BlackStar began to stand, putting a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Well then, let's get off our asses and go." BlackStar stated blankly, something else that was very uncharacteristic of him. Tsubaki got up in an instant and stood beside him, her Maverick's at the ready.

"Is that a good idea?" Tsubaki whispered, glancing over at her meister, who seemingly glared at the ground.

"It'll be alright." Maka said confidently, walking over to Soul and boldly reaching her hand into his pocket to grab a couple nerf darts out. "…we talked it over; there shouldn't be any zombies over there as of now. We heard a rumor they were regrouping at the South edge of the forest. We are going to be the first line of defense when they decide to come charging through."

"_Awesome_." Soul stated sarcastically, too pissed to dwell in the satisfaction on Death the Kid's face when Maka reached in his pocket.

"Why do we have to do it?" Liz groaned in, Patti completely uncaring of the situation.

"Because we are top fighters Liz, with power comes responsibility." Kid glanced over at Maka, she gave a quick soft smile, one that Soul and BlackStar caught begrudgingly, before she looked away into the open field.

"…Now Liz, Patti come over here let me adjust your shirts. You have them all lop-sided again, it's very disheartening for me."Liz and Patti walked over to their meister willingly, too scared to fight in case zombies attacked them. Everyone lines up together, starting with Maka, then Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Death the Kid.

"We ready?" Maka whispered back, her twin Mavericks-which were identical to the ones Tsubaki was using, held at the sides of her face. Soul paused for a moment, but quickly attempted to swat away the arousal of how attractive Maka looked in a plaid skirt and his black tank top; holding nerf guns confidently. He turned to the back, silently asking with his gleaming red eyes if everyone was ready. Everyone nodded to him, Death the Kid glaring back with confidence, a small curve at the end of his mouth. Soul was ready to walk over to him and punch his face when his meister interrupted the thoughts.

"Soul?"

"Yeah…"he trailed off, looking back to his meister. She looked worriedly at him, before she reached out and rubbed off a fleck of mud on his cheek with her thumb, balancing the gun in the rest of her fingers. She smiled at him softly, while awaiting his reply.

"…thanks Maka." Soul replied gruffly. "… Let's go moving, I don't like being in the open."

She nodded and turned her head, glancing around the open field one more time before taking a deep breath, which she didn't know everyone else was taking as well. The group tensed, and a look at them could tell who was important to whom. BlackStar had a hand on his weapons thigh, ready to push her beside him if something threatened to happen. Kid was holding his pistols close to his chest, breathing deeply as if to still his beating heart, while glancing at Maka a little too periodically. As for Soul, he was stationed as close to his meister as he could go, one leg even boldly ventured to put itself in between her own feet, which she welcomed wholeheartedly. The forest seemed to freeze for a moment, the only thing moving being the leaves fluttering in the wind. The same thought passing through everyone's mind.

_Let's make it through this. _

* * *

><p><strong> End Prologue <strong>.

I hope that wasn't too confusing.  
>Well, I kinda do. The Game their player for those who couldn't guess is called "HvZ" or rather "Humans versus Zombies."<br>Its a game usually played on college campuses throughout the U.S (I don't know about other countries. Maybe?"  
>Google it for more details, and convince your college to play if your in college!<p>

Hope you enjoyed, don't worry it'll get a lot more angst. and drama. and fighting. and stuff that makes stuff awesome.  
>Review if you have the extra time.<p>

As a side note: I re-did "I wish we fought like that everyday", and Chapter 1 of "The Road to Healing". Just went back through and added some paragraphs, rephrased a lot of things. Should be a lot better, so please go take a look if you have the time. Unfortunately, chapter 2 of "The Road to Healing" isn't done being edited yet, that should be posted along with the new chapter this weekend.

Truly yours,  
><em>MissRequiem.<em>


End file.
